The Oracle
by chihayes
Summary: Before Death sacrifices the souls of the Nephilim, the Crowfather advises him to seek guidance in the future from the being who he received his knowledge from. He soon finds himself in a position he never expected to be in, along with knowledge he never thought he'd posess. {First Darksiders fic...bear with me here}
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

**This is my first attempt at a Darksiders fic, so bear with me. **

**Don't mind my editing in this prologue bit, because it's just a little set up for the story I have in mind. By chapter 1, it will be completely new.**

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

"I've killed Absalom, stopped the Corruption….I stand, at last, at the Well of Souls," the horseman raised his head, chuckling, "With no idea what I must do next."

"It is quite simple, and yet, most difficult."

Death turned abruptly, to see the Crowfather in spirit form standing beside him. He had been with Death for much of the time, so there was no surprise that he would be here as well. "I'm in no humor for riddles, Crowfather."

"You may tap the power of the Well to return the Kingdom of Man," he continued, "Or, you may resurrect the Nephilim. But know that choosing one will forever doom the other." Those final words echoed about, the crow on his shoulder finally holding still.

Sighing, Death thought. The balance was in his hands, and a choice that would affect the three kingdoms indefinitely. _Why me? _He thought. "My brother, War…I would protect him above all." Those words were true, for he treasured his siblings more than anything else, even the fate of the kingdoms.

The Crowfather looked up, "To return Man to the Earth will require a sacrifice," he said, reaching to touch Death's shoulder, his fingers drifting over the remains of the amulet. Despite being dead, even the Crowfather was affected by Death's decision. He had known him for the longest of time, and almost watched over him like a father over the past while.

In a moment of silence, Death grasped the azure mist that came from the amulet embedded in his chest, and let it swirl out of his grasp. Whispers filled the air, like rain pattering against cold stone. It was then that Death made his decision: he would sacrifice the Nephilim, and restore humanity. Stepping forward without a word, he peered over the edge of the platform he stood on, accepting his fate one last time. However, before removing his mask, the Crowfather spoke.

"One last thing," he said, beckoning Death to listen. "You have probably wondered where these cuffs around my wrists came from…why they are there…whose knowledge I am bound to. I feel that it would help you to find out. The being that bestowed them upon me resides in the abandoned city of Canus Luna. Go there to seek guidance."

Death acknowledged the Crowfathers words, and removed his mask, placing it in the spirit's hands before jumping over the ledge. He would go to Canus Luna, and it would be the first thing he would do, for he had no idea what he should do once he returned.

He could only hope that the Crowfather was right.

* * *

**So there you go. There's the short introduction. Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Far From Heaven

**First off, thank you Darksider24 for the review. Positive feedback is what encourages me to keep writing, so...yeah :)**

**Anyways, I originally planned for this chapter to be longer, but I figured that the last part that I originally wanted to add would make it far too long. So, here's the first chapter, which sets the stage for the other three horsemen.**

* * *

"You will be hunted!" Uriel called out towards War, concern evident in her voice. "The White City for certain…the council…and…there will be others! You would wage this war alone?"

"No," War replied, turning with his hand clasped into a fist. Raising it, he revealed the broken seventh seal, "Not alone."

In the distance, three comets of orange, blue, and green streaked across the sky, in a collision course with the land. The air seemed to vibrate due to the sheer speed of the comets as Uriel watched in disbelief. He knew. He knew the entire time. "Hellguard!" she beckoned, soaring into the air, sword raised, "To me!" With that, the angels followed, the entire guard flying off in the opposite direction of the comets. They would have no business with the horsemen until the opportune time.

As the wings of gold and white vanished into the horizon, the comets hit the earth, causing what felt like a massive earthquake. The ground shook violently beneath War's feet for a moment, before subsiding.

He would now see his siblings, after what felt like aeons.

* * *

Fury coiled her whip and slung it over her shoulder, grinning like a child on Christmas Day. "Finally, some action." It had been some time since the four had fought together, for their last battle was against their own kin. Despite Death taking the title of Kinslayer, she was acknowledged as the most fierce during battle, avoiding the fact that most considering her gender as a setback, though it was not. She rode as hard and fast as her brothers, letting enemies feel the sting of her whip as much as they felt the pain of the sword.

"Where are we anyways?" Strife questioned, as if expecting an answer from the air. He held his pistols loosely in his hands, the barrels pointed up. He wasn't necessarily excited over reuniting with his siblings, mainly Death. The two had a history that was less than sweet, involving multiple disagreements and temper tantrums on his side. However, he had to consider himself lucky compared to War, who had his hand cut off by Death during a fight between the two. Hence, the younger brother now wore a gauntlet on his left hand.

"Doesn't look like Heaven," Fury responded, her voice flat and uninterested as her smile faded. "It looks more like a demolished Earth to me."

As she spoke, hoofbeats were heard behind the two as War approached on Ruin, his sword on his back. When he reached his siblings, he dismounted, walking in between the two.

Fury snorted, arms crossed, "Don't tell me that you made us miss the party."

"Far from it," War replied, his voice heavy with stress. Throwing the broken seal on the ground, he continued, "Abaddon is dead. The White City will hunt me, and likely you, down. The Council, on top of that, for I killed a watcher they had placed upon me."

There was a moment of silence that was broken as Strife began to slowly clap, though, he didn't smile. "_Congratulations_," he said, sarcasm reeking from his voice. His brother, of all people, had put he and his siblings in danger up to their necks.

Raising a hand, Fury caused Strife to cease his clapping, as she looked around the area. "Our brother….where is he?" They had landed in some sort of square, with four roads branching out from it. However, Death was nowhere to be found. Only the crater that he created when he fell remained.

"_Great_," Strife sighed, "Now the sarcastic big boy has abandoned us."

"You shut your mouth," War threatened instantly upon hearing the comment. His older sibling often got on his nerves, as he did his other brother and sister. "He would not simply vanish without a purpose, though I would have wanted him to tell me first."

Fury took the reins of her horse and hoisted herself up into the saddle, leading her horse to stand between the two horsemen. "War, your soul was trapped in The Abyss for a century. There was no way for Death to tell you, or any of us. Our only option now is to do what the council ordered us to do when we swore the oath."

War and Strife followed her actions, mounting their horses and waiting beside her. However, within seconds, War started backing away, "Our older brother has saved my skin more times than I can remember, therefore, I will look for him."

"War, there's no point," Strife tried to convince him, "He is gone to the creator-knows-where, and we're sitting here on an already post-apocalyptic earth!"

"I will find him, and that is final," War concluded, pulling on Ruin's reins and turning him in the opposite direction before galloping off down one of the roads.

Fury and Strife watched their brother become smaller and smaller the farther he ventured away from them, a slight worry knotting their stomachs. "I _do_ hope he knows what he's doing," Strife said, his voice slurred.

"As do I," Fury added as she prodded her heel against her horse, prompting it to trot forward. She, herself, wanted to call her little brother insane, but held her tongue for the sake of not upsetting him further. She hadn't been through nearly as much as him, and therefore could not understand what he was going through. She could only imagine the feeling of guilt pulsing through his veins as he rode off to wherever Ruin took him.

* * *

**Now, before you say anything, I _will_ be getting to the deal with the resurrected humans and such and such. Patience, dearies...patience. All shall be explained by a certain demon merchant. ;)**


End file.
